56: The Lilo Adventures of Spyro: Season of Ice
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During their first day of school, they meet Spyro and Sparx who are on a journey to find some Season fairies. Another Crystal Gem has been activated (Honesty policies and stories with captured souls, capturing the souls, the Dream machines will have a toll)
1. Winter Fairies

It was their first day of school at William Shakespeare High for Gary Frank, Sam, Betty Ann and Kiki and Kate Higgins Elementary for Tucker and Lilo.

Tucker saw a girl with long red hair and glasses and wore a light purple long-sleeve sweater, black skirt, and open-toed sandals painting a picture. She introduced herself as, "Petratishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis". Tucker commented are her painting of William Shakespeare, whom she idolizes. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a diary to school?" Tucker asked as he saw a book that said , "Diary" on it.

"Actually it's my novel I'm working on a novel called, "Diary"" Tish explained, "It's about when a girl and her family return to Lithuania during the great depression. Let's start from the beginning. It will be crisp and tight."

"Hello diary, my name is, "Elzbieta Vaisnoraite" I have a mother, "Gintare" a father, "Ovidijus" 2 older twin brothers, "Augustas" and "Antanas" an older sister, "Monika" and her husband, "Kevin Best" and my maternal grandmother, "Gaiva Sakmanaite". I'm a 12-year-old girl from 1931 New York City. I'm girly, adventurous, and shy." he read.

5 minutes later, they read up to one part. "Papa said I must tell no one I must stay strong, but I cried all night when he told me that we're moving back to the old country, he said that our family won't last in America do to the Stock Market Crash and that if we tell anyone. The wealthy real estate developer, "Emil Dalton" will send us to jail." he read

Gary and Lilo came up and saw that he was getting into reading. He was really impressed. Tish told Tucker that it stops there and hasn't thought up what to do next. Tucker suggested that they should take a boat to France and take a train to Lithuania. Lilo got jealous.

Then their watches glew. They told Tish they had to go and they dragged Tucker to the empty hallway. Joy told them that the ponies, the birds, Frank, Sam, Kiki, and Betty Ann are outside the school with a purple dragon. They rushed outside to find it with a dragonfly. As Tucker tried to catch the bug. The dragon woke up and as Tucker was about to squish it, the dragon stopped Tucker. He explained that the dragonfly is his best friend, "Sparx" and he was, "Spyro.

"How did you get out here?" Kiki asked.

"It was a while ago in the fairy world." Spyro explained,"I was giving Season fairies rides when my archenemy Ripto came in and separated them all around The UK. The only ones to escape is Ribbon and Kirby."

Kirby and Ribbon came out looking for Spyro when they ran into The Celestian Alliance, "Kirby! Ribbon!" Pinkie and Tucker shouted.

"This is Sam." Gary greeted as he blushed.

"Hello, Sam." Ribbon said as she shook her hand.

"This still doesn't explain why we found y'ass unconscious," Applejack said.

"I had a fish and chip coma." Spyro explained, "There are some restaurants in the world where they give magical creature owners and magical creatures meals for free."

"Since it is Winter," Betty Ann said, "Let's start with the winter fairies.

The started to go start with the pub where Spyro ate at for answers and dinner, "The Modern Unicorns Pub". As they got them they saw that the store hours are from 7am to 5pm and that The sign was closed. Luckily, someone was in there and welcomed them in. She had short pink hair and a female bartender outfit. Inside the bar were numerous magical creatures.

Tucker recognized her as, "Megan Gwynn" a. k. a "Pixie" of The X-Men. The one with the fairy wings and the hallucinations from her dust. She explained that she closed the place because of dark magic in London. She also explained to them that they can track down a fairy by smelling and their smell like cinnamon. Queen Willow came and gave them a fairy compass where they can detect them. "It's a good thing we don't have homework," Kiki said.

Later they arrived at The Tower of London where they detected some fairies. They tried to get in, but the lady said that they can't go in without an adult. They knew they couldn't give up, so they called Wallace and told them to get to The Tower of London Asap. 10 minutes later, they were enjoying some hot cocoa. Spyro, Sparx and the Mane 6 had to hide in an empty tent to avoid getting caught.

Suddenly, Wallace and Gromit arrived so they can get in. The lady approved of it and they went in. Twilight teleported the magical creatures inside the tower. There they started looking around for the fairies while Wallace participates in the tour. Gromit saw them wonder off and decided to follow them.

In the area where the crowned jewels are, they found 3 frozen statues of fairies. Lilo was confused and knows that Ice melts when indoors unless the thermostat is at a low degree. Spyro explained that Ripto's freezing magic can't melt, only banging them can unfreeze them. There Frank took them and tossed them to the wall.

"That hurt!" shouted the girl fairy with short white hair.

"Your Tinkerbell's sister." Betty Ann said. "Periwinkle."

"Indeed," Periwinkle said, "Tinky has told me all about you guys."

The introduced a fairy with white hair in a ponytail Gliss and a handsome looking fairy with black hair Sled. Now that they found 3 winter fairies, they decided to find the Spring fairies.

As they were getting out, Wallace came and was worried. Gary explained to Wallace everything and they needed to find the other Season fairies. Wallace got a chain, placed the magical compass on it and placed it around Betty Ann's neck. There she started to track them down by Big Ben.


	2. Spring Fairies

Later, they arrived at Big Ben, they knew they needed a way to sneak in without getting caught. Wallace got out his blinding gun and made the guard blind by shouted a bright beam.

"Big Ben is the name of the clock tower," Lilo said.

"What about the Tower?" Stitch asked.

"In the early days, it was called, "The Clock Tower of London"" Lilo explained, "Then later is was called "The Elizabeth Tower"

Suddenly, Joy detected some fairies by a bush. They ran to the bush and flung a group of fairies trapped in an iceberg. Frank grabbed the iceberg, held it up and smashed it on the ground.

Sam, Betty Ann, and Gary held onto the fairies till they warmed up. They were Bluebell, Chloe, Fern, Iris, Ivy, Lilac, Lily, Olwen, Rosetta, Sweet Pea, and Thistle. "Thank goodness you're here Sugar," Rosetta said

"Your welcome," Sam replied.

"That hair of yours is beautiful." Rosetta comments.

"And I love your jacket." Chloe comments.

"They seem to like Sam," Lilo said.

The Spring fairies flew around them and thanked The Celestian Alliance for saving their lives.

Wallace rushed to them in time and was dazzled by the Spring Fairies.

"Guys," Joy said on the communicator, "I sense another Gem here in England. Honesty policies and stories with captured souls, capturing the souls, the Dream machines will have a toll"

"Honesty, Policy," Applejack said.

Applejack had a feeling who might be a Crystal Gem.

Ribbon pointed out a scary figure in front of them. It was Darkrai.


	3. Diamond

Darkrai came up and spread dark balls around them. "Wallace," Gary shouted to him, "You get the fairies to safety."

"No prob Gary," Wallace shouted as he placed the season fairies into a bag.

"Aquamarine, Crystalize!" Sam shouted as she transformed into her Crystal Gem Armor.

"Lovely apparel Samantha." Darkrai comments.

She summoned her Fans and fought him off. Unfortunately, Darkrai was so powerful, he hitter her. This made the other members of The Celestian Alliance horrified.

"That guy is a monster!" Spyro shouted.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in anger.

Kiki couldn't bare see Sam sleep forever so she shouted, "Honesty" and made Darkrai fly away with a pile of apples.

Then she started to feel unconscious. "Kiki!" Stitch shouted.

Then they noticed that her right thigh was glowing. She transformed into a powerful armor and awoke. Lilo recognized the gem on her thigh is a diamond, meaning she's the Diamond Warrior.

"I'm a Crystal Gem?" Kiki asked.

"You show bravery and you're never scared to do new things." Joy said.

Then she summoned a boomerang from her thigh, making her shocked in amazement. She tested the boomerang out and it worked. "Smashing boomerang." Wallace comments.

"Well done Diamond," Tucker shouted.

"Comic books Tuck?" Frank asked.

"We can't let Darkrai hurt our loved ones," Tucker whispered.

Frank nodded, he knew that his parents and brother back in Chicago would get seriously hurt if they knew about Equestria's existence.

Meanwhile, Darkrai woke up with Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom looking at him, "Another failed gig?" Darkrai asked.

"Apparently the Children's fund don't like things that scare away little ones." Lord Hater answered.

"We need something to get those Celestian Brats!" Darkrai shouted, "But what?"

"I have a suggestion." Royal Pain said as it came in, "Why not lure them to VNC?"

"The Villain Network Channel?" Darkrai asked, "Royal Pain you're brilliant."

"Thank you." Royal Pain replied.

Lord Hater started to feel jealous of Royal Pain, "What does Royal Pain that we don't?" Lord Hater asked in anger.

"High machinery, taking things seriously, and lasers from gauntlets." Royal Pain answered as it shooted lasers at the band.

"Ma'am stop shooting those lasers at us!" Commander Peepers shouted.


End file.
